


Magic Potion of Mischief

by EmeraldofAsgard, Latent_Thoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angry Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Father-Son Relationship, Father-Son Shenanigans, Frigga is not amused, Gen, Good Odin (Marvel), Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Loki and Odin share a good relationship, Loki causes chaos, Loki causes trouble, Loki has a solution, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Odin has a problem, Odin is NOT an asshole, POV Loki (Marvel), Sexual Humor, Thor is confused, Tumblr: imagine-loki, god of mischief is at it again, loki is a little shit, sort crackish, when minor mischief causes a big trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldofAsgard/pseuds/EmeraldofAsgard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: From an Imagine on Imagine-Loki Tumblr: Before Thor’s Coronation, Loki had a secret hobby of making potions. Or so he believed. Odin learned of it and went to him for a ‘specific’ remedy. Loki strengthened the dose and trouble ensued. (This is like a pre-Thor AU)





	Magic Potion of Mischief

Loki arrived in his private chambers within the palace via a portal generated by his magic. He had kept himself consistently concealed from Heimdall, for no other reason than having his privacy. Ever since he had entered his youth, the fact that Heimdall could see all of his activities had rubbed him the wrong way.

And the Gatekeeper had not shown a shred of regret in giving Loki a piece of his mind on whatever activity he had seen Loki participating in.

Needless to say, Loki’s desperation to avoid Heimdall’s gaze had proven to be fruitful.

Loki quickly settled in his study then, ordering dinner to be sent to his chambers. He wasn’t in a mood to dine with others, especially not his dunderhead brother. He had much to accomplish before the night would be over. Night was his favoured time to work on his projects.

When the servants came by with the dinner, he was nose deep in an ancient tome about potion mixing. They asked him very pointedly if he’d remain in his chambers only. This most likely was his mother’s doing, asking after him through the servants.

He dismissed the servants after stating that he would retire for the night early, claiming exhaustion after hours of riding amidst the woods.

Finally, the servants were gone. Blessed silence…

After eating his dinner, Loki promptly returned to his study with the aim to finish his reading before heading for bed. He was only halfway through it when his head servant hurriedly approached him with a piece of most surprising news.

“The Allfather wishes to see you, my liege. He’s at the door.”

Loki faced the servant in astonishment, noting that it was well past midnight. “What could be so pressing that it couldn’t be spared until the morning?”

“I’m uncertain, your highness. The Allfather didn’t explain.”

Odin appeared in the doorway to his study then, politely dismissing the servant.

Loki curiously observed him, waiting until the servant was gone. Then, rising to his feet, he bowed to Odin in a slightly mocking manner, earning himself a frown from the king. “Good evening, father. How may I help you?”

“We must speak.”

_No shit…,_ he thought, using his recently acquired modern Midgardian argot. 

“Regarding?”

“Recently, I sought to remedy an ’ _ailment_ ’, which Eir hasn’t the means to resolve, by discreetly searching the black market for potions.”

Loki feigned innocence, for he had kept his potion business a secret. “And?”

“As a result, I was steered back to you.”

_Fuck_ …

“Me? Whatever for? I assure you, father, you’ve been led astray.” Loki gave him his best wide-eyed expression of innocence.

He knew very well that his seidr practice was frowned upon by the royal council. A potion business on the side would be open to even more ridicule. Thus, he had practised it in secrecy.

But trust the Allfather to find out about it. He must have sicked his ravens on him.

Odin gave him a stern look of disapproval. “Oh, put a sock in, son. Word is out, you’re Asgard’s best-kept secret where potions are concerned and I’m desp–I need aid.”

Loki sighed in defeat. “Very well. What do you require?”

“It has come to mine and the entire palace’s attention… that your mother is quite irritable as of late.”

Loki’s pursed his lips and nodded. “I’ve noticed it as well. Perhaps it’s midlife hormonal changes. Certainly Eir could…”

Odin raised his palm to stop Loki mid-sentence. “She recently went through all the relevant hormone tests at the healer’s and all is well…” The Allfather hesitated a moment. “…Yet the mood swings have only become more pronounced.”

Loki was at a loss for a solution, as the problem seemed non-existent. “Norns, then what could be ailing her?”

The king squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, looking stricken.

“Certainly not an ailment, that would be preposterous," he stated, struggling to contain eye contact. "But she's... uh... sort of dissatisfied."

Loki was truly intrigued now, yet still perplexed. If anything, Odin looked even more uncomfortable than before.

The realization then struck Loki like a lightning bolt, causing a smirk to grace his lips. “Have you come to me because you’re lacking the ability to raise your sword in glory, father?”

Odin’s eyes narrowed. “Should I hear any word of this beyond these chambers, that same sword will cut your royal allowance in half.”

Loki’s nose crinkled in disgust. “Should I disobey, I’d prefer you used another.”

“Loki Odinson!”

“Calm yourself father, I’m merely jesting.” He chuckled inwardly when Odin breathed a sigh of relief. “How much do you need?”

“You’re the master of unethical potion making, shouldn’t you know?” Odin’s tone was quite patronizing as he said that, which irked Loki to no end.

“Fair enough.” Loki conjured a small potion bottle, the size of his pinky finger. “There you are. It works instantly.”

Odin took the bottle from him and inspected the blue liquid inside. “How much do I consume?”

“Everything,” he replied with a shrug. “As a safety precaution, I never offer more than a single dose to start with.”

“Wise choice, son. Thank you, and remember…” Odin raised his finger in warning. “You are to abide by the rules of utter discretion in this matter.”

“You have my word, father.” Loki clasped his hands behind his back and solemnly nodded.

With his problem now sorted, Odin left his chambers in haste.

Loki didn’t really want to picture it, but was certain that his father would seek his mother out quite soon. He snickered loudly once alone, having controlled his amusement for so long. The reason being that Odin had just received the strongest potion Loki had ever concocted for this particular purpose. _Thrice_ as strong as the usual dosage...

“That should earn you some _accolades_ , dear father.”

Loki went back to his half-finished tome then, and waited for the ruckus to begin.

* * *

The potion made Odin’s erection last over a day, forcing him to consult Eir for a remedy to ease it. All in all, it had been a most embarrassing experience, one which rendered the Allfather red-faced.

Loki had gotten the wind of it through the palace staff and their rather loud whispers. It had been a well-executed prank, though, he did feel apprehensive about the backlash from his father. Regardless of Odin’s anger, there were always those dark paths between realms through which Loki could readily escape and not return for the next fifty years.

He hadn’t, however, added the variable of his mother’s fury into the equation.

He was made aware of it by none other than Odin himself, who burst into his chambers, looking haggard and sleep deprived. “I should have you quartered for that trick! What in Valhalla were you thinking?“

Loki crossed his arms and gave his father a knowing smile as he swiftly diverted the topic off himself. "You sly old dog. I heard that mother was trapped in your chambers for hours, if not more.”

That made his father halt in his tracks, a smirk of pride replacing his scowl. This was delightful to Loki, for Odin chose to let go of his anger in exchange for focusing on taking pride in his restored manly prowess.

"I won’t deny that it was entertaining. Especially when Frigga held me tight and…” He coughed and caught himself at the last moment, much to Loki’s relief. “…right. Presently, your mother is giving me the silent treatment.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, well, and I must warn you. Do not laugh or even think of making the slightest comment of mockery upon seeing her.”

“Oh my…” Loki pressed a palm to his chest. “Dare I ask?”

Odin coughed again, though a chuckle escaped through as well. “She’s walking rather ‘ _peculiar_.’”

Loki cackled at that. “Shall I conjure you a second dose?”

Odin suddenly glared at him. “Shall I feed you to a bilgesnipe? I guarantee you if I took another dose and touched your mother afterwards, _that_ would be my fate, son.”

Loki shrugged, trying not to cackle again.

Seconds later, though, his father seemed to perk up at the thought of receiving another dose. “Let me think about it. Perhaps in a few days time.”

Loki clasped his hands together at the possibility of yet another prank. “Well, you need only ask.”

* * *

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER…** _

* * *

Odin banged at Loki’s door and angrily shouted. “Loki, you incorrigible cad! It’s time you were fed to a horrid beast! Open up!”

It was morning, and Loki wasn’t a morning person. Hence, it took time to present himself to his furious father. That just seemed to fuel his anger even more.

Odin stomped inside as soon as Loki opened the door to his chambers, smacking it closed with a flick of his spear–the Gungnir. “You deplorable wretch!”

“Good morning to you too, father,” Loki responded, his mouth stretching in a long yawn. Still mentally asleep, his father’s invectives weren’t really registering. “What has you in such a pleasant mood?”

“My seeds have taken root in your mother's fertile field!”

Loki’s yawning was immediately cut short and he was suddenly wide awake. “What?!”

Odin glowered at him. “You heard me!”

Loki’s jaw dropped in shock. “At her age? How is that even possible?”

“How is…you’re asking me? Your damned potion caused it!”

“Yes, but–”

“And your mother was in her fertile phase!”

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but no words could come out. He acknowledged that this was one of those very rare moments when his silvertongue was utterly inept.

Odin banged the Gungnir against the floor, making it shake. “Your mother is in distress! I’m horrified and disappointed in your actions!”

“What is Eir saying?” Loki gulped, worried that perhaps this time his prank had gone too far. “Is it a hazard to mother’s health?”

Odin stared at him aghast. “What? No. She’s a resilient woman. A warrior and queen!”

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. “Then… the baby?”

Odin gave him a withering look. “The babies are fine too. It’s just… a shock!”

Loki did a double take. “ _Babies_?”

Odin lost it again at that, picking up a book lying on the mantle to throw it at Loki’s head, who narrowly avoided it by ducking. “Yes, you fool! Babies! Your dastardly potion caused me to sire triplets!”

That was when Loki undoubtedly knew… he had fucked up.

“My heartiest congratulations, father.” As soon as he said that, he dashed out the door. Odin gave chase for a while, but couldn’t keep up, which Loki had already calculated.

Just when he believed himself free from parental reprimanding, his path crossed with Frigga’s, who looked none too happy about carrying three children of Odin.

“Are you responsible for this, God of Mischief?” She came at him with her royal dagger drawn, making him back away in fear. “Rumor has it that you have a side career!”

Loki saw Thor bounding towards him from another corridor, and realized that he was trapped. He nervously laughed, raising his arms to depict surrender. “I love you mother! You know that.”

“You’re going to pay for this, Loki!”

“Looks like I already am,” he muttered, “but really, where’s the bad side here? You’re going to get a gaggle of children, and that’s going to keep you quite pleasantly busy.” _And keep you off my back…_

“Loki,” Thor’s voice boomed. “What is this I’m hearing of? Is mother–”

Just then, Frigga lurched forward, dropping her dagger to the floor. Both the sons hastily grabbed each of her arms, trying to hold her steady her as she swayed.

“Mother?” Loki looked at her in concern, trying his best to ignore Thor’s perplexed and angry gaze.

“I’m fine, you cad! It’s just… morning sickness.”

She lurched again, hurling the contents of her breakfast in the direction of Thor’s cape.  

“Norns!” He screamed, all high pitched and full of terror, falling victim to her projectile.

Loki narrowly missed getting it on him, and at least he didn’t scream like a distressed maiden. He tried his best then, to help her to her room, while Thor trailed them. “There, there, it’s going to be fine.”

Frigga glared at him. “I have half a mind to slap you senseless!”

That’s when Loki knew that he had overstayed his welcome at his mother’s side.

“I’ll see you soon, mother!”

She tried to grab his arm but he slipped away, opening the portal to his secret potion lab. “Until we meet again!”

He knew he may just have saved himself by a hair’s breadth, as his mother yelled and cursed him until the portal closed.

“I know magic too and will find you, you little shit! You’ll pay for this, I swear!”

* * *

Sometime later, when she was feeling like herself again, Frigga approached Heimdall and demanded to know Loki’s whereabouts.

“Forgive me, my gracious Queen,” he replied with a straight face. “Magic has concealed him from my sight.”

“And the King?” She asked with a scowl.

_Valhalla_ help _me should I offer you congratulations_ … he thought, just about keeping himself from cringing.

“He has taken shelter in the armoury.”

She smiled in a way that made the watcher almost shudder in apprehension. “Thank you, good Heimdall. Your services shall be rewarded.”

She stormed off then, heading towards the armoury, and Heimdall could only hope that the king knew how to calm the queen’s anger… hopefully without needing a magic potion.

Once she was out sight, Heimall snickered at Loki’s plight. “Enjoy your new lodgings, God of potions and deceit. You may be there for a long time. Payback for my ‘two’ sets of triplets.”

* * *

**_MONTHS UPON MONTHS LATER..._ **

* * *

 

Upon the completion of the gestation period, Frigga went into labour, spewing profanities at Odin. “Your days of quim wedging are over, you beast! Raise that sword to me ever again and I'll…”

She doubled over with a strong contraction and recalled the main culprit behind her predicament. “YOU'RE A BILGESNIPE, LOKI! YOU ABSOLUTE WRETCH!!”

Loki remained unseen by all, even though he stood right at the gates of the birthing room, cringing upon hearing the curses from his dear mother. He did feel repentant, but it was beyond his control now. Mischief gone too far, indeed.

Once the harrowing labour was over, Balder, Vidarr, Hermod were welcomed into the royal halls of Asgard.

Thor and Loki had three infant siblings now, young enough to be their sons... a fact that disturbed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially something that just came up in a conversation with EmeraldofAsgard. And it just grew on its own. Hope you guys enjoy it the same way we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
